Chico Feo
by irazue13
Summary: Sesshomaru se oculta de la gente para que no lo vean,nadie se acercaban a el por pensar que es feo... pero ella le mostrara que no le importa como sea que hay otra cosa mas importante en que fijarse que lo físico...


**Los personajes de InuYasha no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takagashi.**

**"Chico Feo"**

En un instituto de Japón se encontraba un joven de dieciocho años, vestido con un jeans negro, zapatillas conversé negras, un buzo de color gris con una capucha puesta tapando su cara y su cabello, no hablaba con nadie y nadie quería hablar con el.

Los chicos piensan que era un chico raro y muy violento la mayoría le temían pero eso no impedían burlarse de él.

Las chicas lo califican como feo ya que nunca mostraba su cara más desde la nariz para abajo, piensan que es un tonto tragalibros, amargado y frió, tenía todo encontrar.

Nadie del instituto conocía su rostro pero sinceramente a nadie le importaba.

El nombre del "chico feo" como lo llamaban todos era Sesshomaru.

Ese día en el salón de Sesshomaru, ingreso una nueva alumna, ella es "hermosa" pensó el joven, la joven tiene el cabello largo hasta su cola, es ondulado de color negro con destellos azulados sus ojos de un hermoso color zafiro que le deja sin aliento,tiene un cuerpo esbelto, unas larga piernas bien formadas,una pequeña cintura, unos pechos firmes redondos pero medianos perfectos, su piel es blanca como la nieve y esa sonrisa cálida en su rostro le da un aspecto angelical.

-hola mi nombre es Ahome Higurashi-se presento, todos los jóvenes le gritaban cumplidos, ella solo se sonrojo dándole una mejor imagen de ella.

-srta. siéntese junto con Taisho...-dijo señalando al joven va hasta su lugar escuchando la burlas de los demás.

-chico feo que suerte tienes!-gritó uno.

-!he¡ ¡feo disfruta el único contacto con alguien hermosa como ella!-dijo otro.

-¿porque le dicen eso?-pregunto Ahome.

-por que es muy feo nada mas míralo-dice un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.

-¿como sabes eso?-le cuestiono con evidente enojo.

-por que es obvio-

-pues digamos que tu no eres muy hermoso que digamos mira tu cara de sapo-le señalo enojada a ella no le gustaba que maltraten a las personas.

-más respeto conmigo niña-chilló.

-hump callate sapo feo...-le dijo cruzándose de brazos cuando el chico iba a seguir, fue interrumpido por el profesor.

-Jaken silencio y siéntese-el joven acata su orden refunfuñando en voz baja,ella le pone la traba para que caiga y le saca la lengua, el profesor no la había visto ya que se puso a escribir en el pizarrón.

Sesshomaru quedó sorprendido al ver como ella lo defendía, nunca nadie lo defendió ni tampoco lo necesitaba porque con solo su mirada todo acababa pero ella lo hizo de todos modos, sonrió al ver como le ponía la traba para que caiga.

Ahome se sienta al lado de el-hola ¿como te llamas?-le pregunto.

-Sesshomaru..-respondió sin dignarse a mirarla.A la pelinegra le gustó su voz.

-mucho gusto...-le sonríe, la clase comenzó, Sesshomaru no podía quitar la vista de la pelinegra, el tiempo pasó volando hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, Sesshomaru espera para que todos salgan.

-¿con quien almorzaras?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-con nadie...-levantándose,pero una mano lo agarró de la muñeca.

-puedo almorzar contigo?-le pregunto.

-como quieras-se suelta de manera brusca , para salir en dirección del comedor del instituto, en su mano todavía siente la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de ella. Al llegar al destino se sienta en la mesa más apartada ya que no soportaba a nadie de esos imbéciles, ve como ella se sienta frente a él.

-¿tienes amigos?-pregunto, sacó su comida.

-no-la imito sacando sus cosas.

-¿porque?-con genuina curiosidad.

-ya lo has visto-

Lo mira sorprendida-que maleducados...-enojada-y fuera del colegio?-

-no todos del barrio vienen acá o en el otro colegio-comiendo.

-por que te tratan así?-

-según ellos soy feo..-desdeñoso.

-y?-pregunto sin entender.

-como y?-irritado.

-y que tiene que ver cómo seas físicamente, si se fijan en eso son unos ineptos que no merecen ser tus amigos ...-le sonrío- si no tienes amigos yo lo seré-

-hum ¿por qué serlo si puedes tener a esos?-

-por que no quiero ser amiga de quienes te tratan mal porque son personas malas y pre-juiciosas que no me quiero relacionar-

-si lo haces te molestaran-le advirtió desdeñoso.

-pues no me interesa...-lo mira-somos amigos?-

-hump-fue lo que emitió, ella lo toma como un si.

Al los pocos minutos aparece una chica pelirroja , su cabello es largo y lacio, sus ojos eran de color negros -tu eres la nueva ?-le pregunto mirando a la pelinegra.

-si..-respondió sorprendida y la miró.

-hola mi nombre es Kagura-se presentó.

-el mio Ahome...-

-ya veo, yo soy la líder de las animadoras, quería proponerte que si dejas de juntarte con esa cosa...-mirando a Sesshomaru este solo le mando una mirada asesina que hizo que la pelirroja temiera-capaz te unas a mi equipo-

-¿en serio? es el sueño de toda mi vida...-dijo sarcástica.

-¿ perdón?-

-si te perdono-respondió arrogante-no me interesa estar en su grupo sin Sesshomaru-

Kagura quedó anonada un momento luego frunció el ceño-pues te quedaras sola...-le dijo.

-no con él-la corrigió.

La pelirroja se va furiosa.

-¿a donde vives?-le pregunto, pero él no responde-yo vivo cerca del parque de una cuadras-pero él no decía nada-veo que no sos de hablar-

Así pasaron los días ella siempre estaba al lado de él aunque él no lo expresara le gustaba estar en su compañía, escuchar lo que decía, ella nunca se dejó llevar por lo que los demás decían siempre estaba fiel a su lado.

Ese día tenían que ir a ver una película, para un trabajo práctico que era de a dos por supuesto él lo haría con ella,la película era muy sangrienta para el gusto de Ahome ,a ella le agarró un miedo y abraza a Sesshomaru escondiendo su rostro en su pecho,el se quedo anonadado por la acción de ella, pero dejo que se que ahí, agradecía que su capucha escondiera su rostro para que no viera su sonrojo.

Las dos horas pasaron y Ahome se quedó dormida abrazada a él,cuando terminó él la despertó,Ahome frotaba sus manos en sus ojos luego lo mira dándose cuenta cómo había dormido sonrojándose.

Con el tiempo ellos se volvieron más unidos, casi nunca se separaban, ella nunca vio su rostro pero le divertía adivinar cómo sería...

-apuesto que tienes el cabello de color violeta...-sonriendo.

-no-

-negro?-

-no-

-rubio?-

-no

-rosa?-sonrío al ver el enojo.

-no-molesto.

-me rindo-lo mira.

-tus ojos son color miel?-

-no-

-azules?-

-no-

-negros-

-no-

-blancos-

-no soy ciego-

-tu piel es morocha-

-no...-

Así pasaban todos los días con las interminables preguntas de ella,Sesshomaru no sabia de donde sacaba tanta paciencia, pero de una cosa estaba seguro con solo la presencia de ella el era feliz. Amaba ver sus gestos, sus miradas, sus sonrisas se las sabía de memoria,escuchar sus historias, el la amaba pero sabía que ella no lo veía más que aun amigo, nunca se fijaría en él , ya que pensaba que era feo,aunque ella siempre le diga:

-a mi no me interesa como sea físicamente si esa persona me ama solo a mi y me cuidara , es todo lo que me basta para estar a su lado ...-

Al principio le dio una ilusión pero luego se le desvaneció, el no era atractivo ni se vestía bien no estaba a la altura de ella, al principio antes de conocerla, él se creía el chico mas lindo y único, pero con el tiempo,con los estúpidos insultos de los demás empezó a creer esa mentira .

Ese día era sábado por la tarde y llevaba a su linda pelinegra en su espalda durmiendo, ya que habían salido a una feria, caminaron un montón, recorrieron todos los puestos Ahome jugó en todos los juegos habido por haber, también lo obligó a el, para ganar una lindo peluche, en un momento que ella se distrajo compro algo para ella, pero se debatía si dárselo o no.

Mientras pensaba se dirigía a la casa de ella, una vez que llego la dejo en su cama, se va a su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en ella,soñaba con su mirada, con sus labios en los suyos en un beso, pero cuando despertaba todo acababa, siempre era así solo se conformaba con tenerla a su lado como su única amiga. El domingo se quedó en su casa ya que no quería salir, pero ella siempre mantenía su presencia ya que lo llamaba y le habla como dos horas aunque él no le respondiera todo lo que le preguntaba. Después que cortaba con ella siempre pensaba en las preguntas ¿de dónde sacaba que que tenia el pelo de color fucsia o de color verde?, cosas por ese estilo.

El lunes llegó para ambos chicos,Sesshomaru caminaba a paso tranquilo por el patio del colegio sintiendo las miradas de todos ¿que no se cansaban de hablar de él? tan importante era que siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacia, como lo fastidiaba lo ponía de malhumor, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como alguien lo jalaba y unos labios cálidos se encontraban con los suyos, abre los ojos al ver quien era Ahome lo estaba besando, la rodea con sus brazos acercándola más a él,sintiendo su calor, cierra sus ojos para corresponder a la caricia de los labios ajenos, los mueve con timidez , pero ella lo sigue, luego pide permiso con su lengua para entrar a esa cueva tan cálida y deliciosa, su mundo dio un vuelco al sentir como ambas lenguas danzaban juntas,siente como las manos de ella suben para ir a su cuello, pero se aleja de ella bruscamente.

-no aléjate de mí-le dijo para irse, Ahome quedó anonada por lo dicho lo frena tomándolo de la mano.

-espera Sesshomaru...-le dijo ella.

-no, ¿te divertiste jugando conmigo?-le pregunto enojado al ver como se burlaban de el.

-¿que? yo no jugué contigo...-

-si lo hiciste eres como todos... no te quiero cerca-se va dejando a una Ahome sollozando.

-yo no jugué con vos yo te amo...-susurro al viento.

Ahome se sentía fatal, ella nunca haría eso, ella lo amaba con toda su alma no le importaba si era feo o lindo, ni que nunca le vio el rostro completo,ella lo ama como es el, sus enojos, pensamientos, todo de el, no sabia como decírselo sin tartamudear, ni sonrojarse al extremo, ni cometer ni una tontería, por eso pensó que esa forma era la mejor, pero se equivoco lo perdió para siempre, las lágrimas salían con mayor frecuencia se fue al salón con sus lagrimas y corazón roto , no sabia de donde saco esa tonta idea.

Sesshomaru estaba aturdido con todo,el no podía creer que ella lo beso por que ella quiso o porque le gustara ¿como le iba a gustar alguien que ni siquiera conoce su rostro? el pensaba que ella jugaba con él, ya que no le veía lógica,Ahome tiene a todos los chicos del instituto detrás de ella y lo besaba a él,no sabía qué pensar, por un lado estaba dolido al darse una idea que todo fue un juego de ella, por otra parte estaba contento pudo sentir sus labios apenas por unos minutos,al llegar al salón la ve mirando para la ventana no dice nada, toda la clase se la pasaron callados, ni se miraban cuando toco el timbre anunciando la hora del descanso espera a que todos salgan para irse, pero no puede ya que una voz lo detuvo.

-espera Sesshomaru-lo llamó con un hilo de voz, el se detiene sin mirarla dándole la espalda.-no se por que piensas que yo estuve jugando contigo... yo nunca haría eso con nadie y menos con vos...-el escuchó el sollozo de ella-por que te...-tomo una bocanada de aire-te amo...te amo como no te das una idea no me importa como seas que no conozca tu rostro, yo amo como sos y te bese así porque no sabía como decírtelo...-llorando con más fuerzas.

-no te creo ¿como vas a amar a alguien que no conoces su cara que no sabes como es?-

-por que yo no veo con los ojos, veo con mi corazón...-

-hump-

-me quieras creer o no te amo como a nadie...pero si vos no, no diré nada más, solo te pediré una cosa...-dijo viendo como el no se mueve-no me alejes de tu lado no lo soportaría por lo menos déjame seguir siendo tu amiga...-

Sesshomaru no lo podía creer lo que decía sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras, la mira por el rabillo del ojo para encontrarse a una llorosa Ahome que tenía la cabeza agacha.

-por favor déjame permanecer a tu lado yo...-no la dejo terminar ya que se apoderó de esos labios, el beso era desesperado, ambos se abrazaban temiendo que el otro se vaya de su lado.

-yo.. también te amo...-le confesó Sesshomaru, sintiendo su orgullo un poco herido, viendo una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, Sesshomaru unió de nuevo sus labios.

Los corazones de ambos latían frenéticamente no podían dejar de saborear la boca del otro , pero tuvieron que parar ya que se encontraban en el instituto.

A la salida van a la casa de él, para estar a solas, ya que su madre no estaba,ellos siguieron con sus besos no se cansaban de sentir la boca de la persona que tenían al lado.

-pensé que nunca más estaría a tu lado...-mirando a Sesshomaru.

-lo se-acariciando su mejilla- pero no podía creer que tu me quieras sin conocerme completamente...-es interrumpido por un beso fugaz.

-no me importa eso...-le sonrió.

El la besa una vez más para separarse dejando caer su capucha para que ella mire a la persona escondida bajo un pedazo de tela, tiene unas facciones delicadas pero masculinas, su piel es pálida, unos ojos hermoso de color dorados, un largo cabello de color plateado...

-ah! !que lindo cabello¡- grito y estiro sus manos para tocarlo.

-¿no te desilusionas?-

-no eres hermoso de todas las maneras posibles... pero una cosa quiero-lo miró él solo le da una señal para que siga-te pondrás la capucha al salir-vio cómo la miro un poco dolido pensando equivocado-porque no quiero que nadie te mire eres solo mio y de nadie más...-sonrío.

-no hay dudas de eso...-sonrió aliviado.

-mi chico lindo-dijo sonriendo para volver a unir sus labios para otro beso más...

No todo es lo que parece, uno tiene que ver más allá de la apariencia y encontrara a alguien hermoso, como le pasó Ahome, el es hermoso tanto físicamente como por dentro, ella lo ama como él a ella un sentimiento mutuo , sincero genuino.

-ten...-le entregó una pequeña bolsa de color azul-

-hum?-lo tomo para abrirlo viendo una pulsera con una pequeña luna de color violeta- que lindo!-dijo poniéndose el regalo.

-lo compre en la feria...-

-gracias...-lo abrazo.

El dibuja una pequeña sonrisa la ama como a nadie, ella fue la única que supo ver mas allá , la que quiso ser su amiga sin interés en nada a cambio y la que quiere estar a su lado por siempre, porque él no la dejaría nunca , quiere estar siempre con ella como ahora.

-te amo...-le susurra para volver con su juego anterior de besos a ver quien resiste más...

**Fin.**

**¿como quedo?¿les gusto?... espero a que si...**

**Esta historia la soñé hace algunos días y pensé que estaba linda...**

**ojala que haya quedado bien...**

**Besos...**


End file.
